


Three is a party

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clint waited 2 1/2 months to have the threesome, Eating out, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, terrible at tags, threesome long overdue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: after 2 1/2 months of waiting Clint finally get to have a threesome with his girlfriend (the reader) and Natasha. He just doesn't like the fact that his girlfriend a threesome with Bucky and Natasha. This is a sequel to Pay attention to me, not Oliver Queen. So read that one before this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is a party

It's been two and a half months since I told Clint that Natasha agreed to the threesome. Within that time span we have been going back and forth with how we were going to go about it. I finally let up and agreed that we weren't going to torture him like myself and Natasha originally planned. We agreed that Clint would be able to fuck both of us. We were all set until we found out that Natasha started dating Bucky but luckily he agreed to it. He agreed to the threesome if and only if he would be able to have a threesome with me in return. Clint agreed, both men also agreed that the threesomes would happen when the other person is on a mission. That way it won't be awkward if one of the guys sees their girlfriend walk out of another mans room. So since Bucky was going to be on a three day mission, myself Clint and Natasha were going to have the threesome tonight. Natasha and I decided to surprise Clint by waiting for him in our bedroom. Both of us sitting on the bed only in our bras and panties. He was shellshocked when he first saw us.

"Hey Clint, ready for some fun?" We asked at the same time as we rubbed each other's thighs. Clint started to breath deeply as he seeing his best friend and girlfriend half naked and rubbing each other.

"Yyyy-yes I am, oh fuck" Clint stuttered as he started to remove his clothes, shaking the entire time. Ironically the only person that was nervous right now was Clint.

"Aww look Nat my Clint's nervous, are we making you nervous baby?" I got off the bed and made my way over to Clint. Taking his hand I lead him to the bed so he could sit between myself and Natasha. "What do you want us to do Clint?"

"Kiss each other" he bluntly said as he wrapped both of his arms around our waist. Natasha and I exchanged looks before she reached over and kissed me. I happily kissed back and grinned as we heard Clint moaning from the scene that's in front of him. We began to play with each other's bra straps as Clint alternated kissing our shoulders. Finally we reached around to unhooked each other's bras and tossed them aside. We stopped kissing and faced Clint. "Oh fuck" Clint bit his lower lip as stared at our breast before taking Natasha's breast in his mouth. "Someone wrap there lips around my cock" he let go of her breast and moved onto mine.

"Go ahead Nat" I smiled at her before she dropped to her knees and took Clint's cock in her mouth. I got behind Clint "you like the way Nat's sucking your cock baby" I asked running my hands up and down his chest before I bit his ear.

"Mmm yes" he replied as he moved some of Natasha's hair away from her face. "Come here y/n I don't want to leave you out" patted the space next to him.

"No I want her down here with me, help me make your boyfriend cum" I smiled down at her before joining Natasha. Giving Natasha a quick kiss we took turns having Clint's cock in our mouth.

"Mmm that's it girls, teamwork" Clint's hands were in our hair as began to suck on his ball. "Fuuuuuk YESSS" I looked up and Clint's head tilted back. Natasha looked down at me and pulled out Clint's cock from her mouth prompting me to let go of Clint's balls.

"Switch" she bit my lower lip before we switched and now I was sucking on Clint's cock. I began bobbing my fast trying to get him to cum and judging my his moans getting louder and louder he was close.

"Do you want him to cum in your mouth as well?" I asked Natasha

"No, Bucky said he can't cum inside me or my mouth. But I can kiss you after you swallow his cum. I hope you don't mind Clint" Natasha replied before moaning.

"Ah fuck it's ok, don't worry about it. Shit I'm going to-" Clint's moan interrupted before cumming in my mouth. "Ahhhhh shiiiiit yes baby keep sucking my cock. All of this cum is for you" Clint's grip on our hair got tighter as he was spilling himself in my mouth. Once I knew I got every drop I pulled away and swallowed before kissing him deeply. "Five years together and I'm still surprised at how good you are at sucking my cock"

"I had help this time though" I gestured Natasha to come back up. Natasha pounced on me, causing my to lay on the bed next to Clint.

"As much as I want to pound our pussies together and give your man a show I say we should do that another time."

"I'm ok with that"

"Aww no. Bucky gets to see you guys go at it, that's not fair y/n. You promised I was going to to see it" Clint complained at our new agreement.

"Sorry clint but I'm still pissed about the whole ignoring me for arrow thing."

"That was two months ago and I said I was sorry ! ! !"

"Sorry Clint, We'll tape it for you though" I grinned at Natasha

"But right now I want you to fuck Natasha Clint. I want to watch her face when you make her cum" I smiled wickedly at Clint.

"That won't be possible y/n, I'm face is going to be hidden between your legs as I have my way with your pussy." Natasha responded before slipping my panties off and Clint got off the bed

"Lay down for Clint" I ordered Natasha. Clint was quick to remove Natasha's panties and spread her legs. "Give her a lick Clint, is she wet enough for you to fuck her right away" Clint did what I told him and moaned.

"Yeah she's soaked, have a taste before you sit on her face" taking as long lick I moaned as well before moving myself so I was on all fours above Natasha. With a firm grip on my ass she lowered me till her mouth made contact with my core.

"Clint baby, fill her up with you cock" I ordered. Clint easily slid inside Natasha causing her to moan. I shivered as Natasha's moan vibrated my core

"Fuck" Clint cursed as he started move, slow at first but picked up the pace with my constant dirty talk. Hearing Clint's balls slapping against Natasha's ass turned me on more. Which led to say dirtier things to him.

"Mmm fuck Clint you like that, does she have a nice pussy. Is it nice and tight. God you look so hot fuuuuuucking herrrrrr shit Nat" Natasha removed her tongue and started fucking me with her fingers. Clint started to slow down so I leaned and licked Clint's cock every time he pulled out of Natasha.

"Ahh yessss" Clint's eyes rolled back. My moans started to get louder and louder as Natasha was bringing me over the edge. With a flick of her tongue I came all over her face.

"Natasha FUCK AHHHH ! ! !" I screamed "Clint, give her all you got baby" Clint gave me a sinister smile before he began to fuck Natasha like there's no tomorrow. Natasha began screaming into my core in pleasure causing me to moan from the vibrations. "Fuck baby yes keep fucking her like that, don't hold back. Make her cum" I got off Natasha and got behind her so I could support her as Clint had his way.

"You're close aren't you? I can feel you tightening around me" Clint grunted

"Look at her tits bounce fuck" I stared in delight.

"Fuck I'm going to-" Natasha let out an inhuman noise as she came all over Clint's cock. "Ahhhh" she yelled as her body started to twitch from her orgasm. Soon her high was gone and Clint pulled out. He motioned for me to come back to where I previously was and we began to lick up Natasha's juices. That caused her to lazily moan her approval.

"Are you ready for me babe, I'm still hard as a rock and I want to cum inside you"

"I'm always ready for your cock baby, but I don't think I will last long" I replied crawled until I was sitting on Natasha's lap.

"That's alright babe, I'm going go explode any second now"

"Wait y/n I want you to face me while your boyfriend fucks you" Natasha now ordered us as she sat up on her elbows. I was happy to comply. Sticking my ass in the air Clint rammed himself inside me. I hid my face between Natasha's breasts, Clint did not hold back as we began to fuck like rabbits. I began to get more turned on as I felt Clint's breath on the back of my neck. Turning my head towards him he gave me a lustful kiss as he was feeling his orgasm. Breaking the kiss I had one hand on the bed and the other grabbed the back of Natasha's neck. I kissed her briefly before moving my head out of the way so Natasha could kiss clint.

"Ahhh Clint I'm cumming" I cried out as I started to feel like I was on cloud nine.

"Fuuuuuuuck yes cummmmmm shit yes yes yesssssss" Clint groaned as I felt his cum inside me but he was not slowing down. He was going to ride out his orgasm as for as long as he could. Eventually he did stop and pulled out. I gave Natasha one last kiss before I rolled off of her so she could get dressed.

"Thanks Nat we had fun" I thanked Natasha

"Yeah you were a lot of fun" Clint agreed as he joined me on the bed and pulled me into an embrace.

"Well you guys were fun to fuck as well. Clint thank you, I was stressed earlier and you fucked my stress away. y/n I'll see you soon I'm looking forward to doing this again." Natasha thanked us as she slipped her shoes on.

"I'm looking forward to it as well babe." I blew her a kiss before she left the bedroom. "That was fun" I smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah it was, but between you and me I loved being inside you more. Whenever I'm inside you I feel like I'm home."

"You don't have to lie Clint it's ok if you liked being inside Nat." I reassured him

"I know but like I said, you are home and although I did like the threesome. I wouldn't do it again you're the only woman I want in my bed."

"Are you saying this because you don't want me to do the threesome with them?"

"Kind of" I couldn't help but laugh at Clint's jealousy.

"Aww Clint ! ! ! It's ok, to make you feel better about me doing it do you also want to set boundaries for Bucky?"

"Yeah I'd like that." He let out a sigh of relief "Now are you feeling sore?"

"Not yet but I'm hoping you'll get me at that state soon." I gave him a mischievous grin before he pounced on me and made it his mission to make me so sore that couldn't move the next day.

@betsy-bradock


End file.
